Kokoro Kiseki
by shi1013
Summary: Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama dan dinyanyikan oleh Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine. Alfred yang kehilangan adiknya pada saat masih kecil sekarang berusaha membuat program 'heart'untuk sebuah robot yang berwujud sama dengan adiknya.


**Miracle Heart**

**Disclaimers**

Hetalia Axis Powers : Hidekaz Himaruya

Song: "Kokoro" Vocaloid Rin & Len Kagamine

Vocaloid: Yamaha corp.

Story: Kuroneko10-13

**Warnings:**

Sifat dari chara akan sedikit diubah untuk kepentingan dalam pembuatan cerita ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang bukalah matamu."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 20-an kepada android yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya.

"Anda adalah professor yang membuatku." Jawabnya.

"Apakah semua program berjalan dengan baik?"

"Iya, tak ada masalah."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Matthew Williams."

"Baik."

**oooOooo**

"Profesor….. Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Matthew.

"Kita akan pergi ke toko pakaian untuk mencari baju yang cocok untukmu, dan satu lagi. Panggil aku Alfred saja."

"Tapi….."

"Tak ada tapi tapian."

"Baiklah….. Tapi pakaian itu apa?"

"….."

"Alfred?"

"Ah… Ada apa?"

"Aku barusan tanya, pakaian itu apa?"

"Ohh. Pakaian itu kain yang di jahit dan di gunakan manusian untuk menutupi atau melindungi tubuh mereka. Mengerti?"

"Aku paham sekarang."

Dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, Alfred menggandeng tangan Matthew menyusuri deret-deret toko untuk menuju toko langganannya. Banyak pasang mata memendang mereka dengan tatapan yang memiliki banyak arti. Tapi keduanya hanya cuek dan terus berjalan.

'Sepertinya aku harus mengajrinya banyak hal padanya begitu sampai di rumah nanti.' pikir Alfred.

**oooOooo**

"Matthew, kau suka dengan lagu itu ya?"

"..."

"Habisnya dari tadi kau mendengarkan lagu itu dengan serius sih."

"Jadi itu yang dinamakan 'suka' ya?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menirukan lagu itu?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak banyak."

"Coba kau nyanyikan saja."

Matthew menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat baik dan membuat Alfred ingin mengajarkannya perasaan yang selalu dirasakan oleh manusia. Alfred ingin membuatkan sebuah program yang dapat merasakan gembira, sedih dan perasaan lainnya. Walaupun hal itu cukup mustahil, tapi Alfred sudah memutuskan akan membuatnya.

**oooOooo**

Bulan telah berganti dengan tahun. Alfred masih terus bekerja di meja kerja serta komputernya, membuat program yang diberi nama 'Heart'. Program yang dapat membuat sebuah android dapat merasakan perasaan manusia. Walaupun telah gagal berkali-kali, Alfred tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Matthew masuk ke ruang kerja Alfred dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siang. Dia menatap Alfred dengan lekat, tetapi tatapan itu tampak begitu kosong. Alfred memang telah membuatnya persis seperti manusia. Matthew dapat melakukan pekerjaan yang biasanya dapat dilakukan oleh manusia. Tapi, ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Alfred. Walaupun telah berhasil memciptakannya, Matthew tidak pernah bisa tersenyum.

"Lebih baik Alfred makan dulu." sapa Matthew sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ah… iya, letakkan saja disitu." jawab Alfred singkat.

"Kenapa Alfred menangis?" tanya Matthew dengan nada datar.

"Tidak…" Alfred menyeka air mata yang sempat membasahi kedua pelupuk matanya itu. Alfred mengusap rambut Matthew yang berwarna pirang cerah perlahan. "Kau sengaja kubuat dengan adikku yang menjadi modelnya. Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Tersenyumlah…" Alfred tersenyum dengan lembut, tapi tampak ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali tersenyum dan membuat Alfred gembira. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum." jawab Matthew dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Keluarlah dulu. Nanti aku akan memanggilmu jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu." ucap Alfred sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Baik." jawab Matthew singkat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

oooOooo

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sebuah android perempuan tengah duduk dengan tenang di samping tempat tidur. Memandang sosok yang telah tertidur dan menjadi tulang belulang terbungkus dengan jas putih kusam dan telah robek termakan usia dengan tatapan kosongnya. Rambutnya yang semula berwarna pirang cerah kini memjadi kusam dan warnanya pun pudar.

"Alfred… kenapa kau tidur terus. Bukanya kau janji mau mengajariku banyak hal?" Matthew bertanya pada sosok yang telah mati di hadapannya itu.

Matthew memutar ulang ingatannya lagi. Mengingat hari-hari yang telah dilewatkannya bersama dengan Alfred. Ketika dia masih hidup.

_**Flashback**_

"_Matthew... Aku telah berhasil membuatnya." Alfred tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Matthew dengan cukup erat._

"_..." Matthew hanya diam saja._

"_Walaupun aku berhasil membuatnya. Tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, program itu terlalu berat untuk sistem-mu yang sekarang."_

"_Tak apa... lebih baik Alfred istirahat dulu."_

"_Aku tak apa-apa... Aku akan menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi. Matthew tak usah cemas ya."_

"_Tapi... kau sudah kurus seperti itu. Lebih baik istirahatlah walau sebentar."_

"_Duduklah di kursi itu, aku akan isturahat kalau pekerjaan ini selesai."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Padahal aku selalu menunggumu. Terus duduk di kursi ini. Tapi kenapa kau tak juga bangun. Alfred."

Matthew bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju meja kerja yang telah usang. Menghidupkan komputer yang telah lama tak digunakan, memasukkan kata sandi dan menghubungkan dirinya dengan komputer menggunakan kabel-kabel yang sesuai. 'Heart' program berhasil dijalankan, proses pemindahan data pun sedang berlangsung. Matthew tidak peduli pada program yang akan membuat sistemnya sendiri menjadi lebih berat.

Perlahan, Matthew mulai merasakan adanya perubahan pada sistemnya. Dia mulai dapat merasakan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Di layar tampak beberapa foto yang tampaknya telah lama sekali. Foto kenangan antara Alfred dan adiknya yang telah meninggal karena penyakit yang diderita. Walaupun penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan, adiknya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa riang sampai akhir hidupnya.

Perasaan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Matthew adalah sedih. Sedih karena mengetahui bahwa Alfred telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. _"Menyanyilah. Nyanyikan lagu yang selalu ada di hatimu. Nyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan." _Kata-kata itulah yang selalu diingat oleh Matthew.

Matthew lalu bangkit dan belari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Dihadapannya terbentang halaman luas yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna merah. Matthew lalu memetiknya dan membawanya masuk, menaburkan bunga-bunga itu disekitar tubuh Andre yang telah menjadi tulang.

"Terima kasih. Karena Alfred telah membuatku ada di dunia ini." untuk pertama kalinya Matthew tersenyum. "Aku akan menyanyi sesuai dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Terima kasih, kakak." senyuman Matthew tampak seperti senyuman malaikat. Membuat hati yang melihatnya tenang.

oooOooo

Itu adalah keajaiban. Robot yang memperoleh 'Heart' terus berjalan. Dia menyanyikan semua perasaannya. Tapi, mukjizat itu hanya bertahan sebentar. 'Heart' terlalu besar baginya untuk bertahan.

Namun pada akhirnya, mesinnya mengalami korsleting dan tidak pernah bergerak lagi. Namun, pada saat-saat terakhir wajahnya masih dipenuhi dengan senyum. Dan dia tampak seperti… benar-benar tampak seperti… Malaikat.

**oooOooo**

**-END-**

**Jangan lupa review ya….**


End file.
